1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand and method for displaying decorative wreaths, and more particularly pertains to a stand for displaying decorative wreaths for use as table decorations and a method for so displaying such wreaths.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Devices for displaying decorative wreaths are known. Conventionally, wreaths are displayed by hanging them from doors or on walls, or mounting them thereon. Wreath mounting devices commonly include simple wall fasteners, such as nails, screws and hooks. Wreath hangers include the sectional wreath hanger as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,823 and D Pat. No. 374,168, both the Protz, Jr.; as well as the decorative wreath hanger disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,851 to Knudsen, Sr., et al. Such devices all present the same limitation, namely, that only one side of the wreath may be displayed. That is, while one side of the wreath is visible by an observer, the other side of the wreath, facing the wall or door, is hidden. Accordingly, the full decorative potential of the wreath cannot be exploited. Further, wall-and-door wreath display devices also require either fixing the wreath to a wall or door and hanging the wreath therefrom. Accordingly, such devices do not provide for display of the wreath on tables, countertops or other similarly arrayed surfaces. The portability of the wreath also is compromised.
Wreath supporting devices include free-standing easels. Such devices have the advantage allowing the wreath to be displayed other than on a wall or door. However, easels are space-consuming and generally are unsuitable for displaying wreaths on tables and countertops. Additionally, while easels provide a certain portability, they are cumbersome and require the wreath to be removed from the easel for transport, or even for movement from one surface to another. Also, easels still obscure one side of the wreath, thereby preventing the full decorative potential of the wreath from being realized. Moreover, where the wreath is irregularly shaped, such as a valentine, it must be manipulated on the easel to stay in the most decorative position.
Other display devices support floral arrangements, including decorative wreaths, by attaching to the floral arrangement or decorative wreath at a central point at or near the bottom thereof. However, such devices are either limited to the size of wreath they can support without collapsing or having the wreath topple over or list to one side, or they are too large and/or heavy to be portable and useful for display on a tabletop or other similar surface.
What is needed is a stand for displaying a decorative wreath that allows both sides of the wreath to be seen. What is further needed is a stand for displaying a decorative wreath that allows the wreath to be displayed on a counter or tabletop or other flat surface. What is further needed is a stand for displaying a decorative wreath that allows a wreath to be displayed in a vertical alignment. What is further needed is a stand for displaying a decorative wreath that is portable. What is further needed is a method of displaying a decorative wreath that permits the entire decorative potential of the wreath to be viewed. What is further needed is a method of displaying a decorative wreath that permits the wreath to be displayed in a vertical alignment on a tabletop or counter or other horizontal flat surface.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a stand for displaying a decorative wreath that permits both sides of the wreath to be seen. The present invention further provides a stand for displaying a decorative wreath that allows the wreath to be displayed on a counter or tabletop or other flat surface. The present invention further provides a stand for displaying a decorative wreath that allows a wreath to be displayed in a vertical alignment. The present invention further provides a stand for displaying a decorative wreath that is portable. The present invention further provides a method of displaying a decorative wreath that permits the entire decorative potential of the wreath to be viewed. The present invention further provides a method of displaying a decorative wreath that permits the wreath to be displayed in a vertical alignment on a tabletop or counter of other horizontal flat surface.
The wreath display stand of the present invention comprises a substantially rectangular base having a width, a depth, front and back edges, and two lateral edges; two substantially vertical wreath support arms, each further comprising a support attachment arm securably attached to a point on the back edge of the base and extending therefrom in a substantially horizontal manner toward the front edge of the base, a support extension that is continuous with the support attachment arm and extends vertically therefrom in an upward direction, and a wreath attachment arm that is continuous with the support extension at an end thereof that is opposite an end of the support extension that is continuous with the support attachment arm; a substantially rectangular stabilizing frame arrived above the base by a distance sufficient to stabilize the stand when the wreath is displayed in the substantially vertical display alignment in conjunction therewith, the frame also having a width, a depth, front and back edges, and two lateral edges; a plurality of stabilizing rods extending between the base and the stabilizing frame and connecting the frame to the base; and a wreath stabilizing brace securably attached to the stabilizing frame at a central point on the back edge thereof, the brace comprising a brace attachment bar having an end securably attached to a central point of the front edge of the frame and extending therefrom in a substantially horizontal plane to a central point of the back edge thereof, a brace attachment arm that is continuous with the brace attachment bar and is perpendicular to the frame and the base, and a wreath stabilizing arm attached to the brace attachment arm and extending therefrom in a substantially horizontal plane arrayed above and parallel to a plane of the frame by a distance sufficient to stabilize the bottom of the wreath in the substantially vertical display alignment, the wreath stabilizing arm further extending in a direction away from the back edge of the frame and toward the front edge thereof.
The base is configured to sit on a horizontal flat surface. The four edges of the base are arrayed in a common horizontal plane. The width of the base is sufficient to support the wreath in a substantially vertical display alignment when the wreath is displayed in conjunction with the stand.
The front and back edges and the lateral edges of the frame also are arrived in a common horizontal plane. The width of the frame is substantially identical to the width of the base; however, the depth of the frame is less than that of the base. The front edge of the frame is in a common vertical plane with the front edge of the base, and the lateral edges of the frame also are in common vertical planes with the lateral edges of the base. The second horizontal plane of the frame is substantially parallel to that of the base. The frame is securably attached to each of the vertical support arms at a point on the back edge of the frame.
Each of the wreath support arms is configured to support one lateral side of the wreath in the substantially vertical display alignment. Each of the stabilizing rods has a length and two ends. One end of each stabilizing rod is attached to an edge of the base, the other end being securably attached to the corresponding edge of the stabilizing frame. The length of each stabilizing rod is substantially equal to the distance that the stabilizing frame is arrayed above the base. The rods further stabilize the stand when the wreath is displayed in conjunction therewith.
In an alternate embodiment, the wreath support arms of the stand do not include support attachment arms. Rather an end of the support extension of each wreath support arm is securably attached to a point on either of the lateral edges of the base and extends vertically therefrom in an upward direction, the point of attachment being such that the support extensions of the wreath support arms also contact and are securably attached to the back edge of the frame. Further in this embodiment, the end of the brace attachment bar of the wreath stabilizing brace is attached, not to the front edge of the frame, but to a central point on the back edge of the base, extending therefrom in a substantially horizontal plane in the direction of the front edge of the base. The wreath stabilizing brace includes a second wreath stabilizing arm attached to the brace attachment arm and extending therefrom in a substantially horizontal plane arrayed between and parallel to the horizontal planes of the frame and base by a distance sufficient to further stabilize the bottom of the wreath in the vertical display alignment, the second wreath stabilizing arm further extending in a direction away from the back edge of the frame and toward the front edge thereof.
In a further alternate embodiment, the stand of the present invention also includes a cantilever wreath support permitting the wreath in conjunction with the stand to be displayed in the vertical display alignment on a pegboard. The cantilever wreath support further comprises a peg board bracing element attached to the peg board, a wreath support element that is continuous with the peg board bracing element and is perpendicular thereto, and a wreath bracing element that is continuous with the wreath support element at an end furthest from the peg board bracing element, and is perpendicular to the wreath support element. The wreath support element is configured such that, when the peg board bracing element is attached to the peg board, the wreath support element extends in a substantially horizontal manner in a direction away from the peg board. Also, the wreath bracing element extends vertically from the wreath support element in an upward direction. The wreath support element has a length sufficient to permit a wreath in its vertical display alignment in conjunction with the stand to be hung on the cantilever wreath support while maintaining the vertical display alignment. The length of the wreath bracing element is sufficient to prevent the wreath from falling off the wreath support element of the cantilever wreath support when the wreath in conjunction with the stand is hung thereon in the vertical display alignment.
The present invention also provides a method of displaying a decorative wreath, comprising the steps of: (a) placing the base of the display stand on a horizontal flat surface so that each of the support extensions of the vertical support arms of the stand extends vertically upward from its support attachment arm and the wreath stabilizing arm extends horizontally in a direction toward the front edge of the frame; (b) holding the wreath in a vertical alignment relative to the flat surface, with the center of the wreath substantially aligned with center points of the base and the frame; (c) placing the wreath on the vertical support arms so that the wreath attachment arms of the vertical support arms contact the wreath at points substantially corresponding to points of the top of the wreath most widely separated from each other; and (d) inserting the wreath stabilizing arm into the bottom of the wreath, to further stabilize the wreath as it is supported by the vertical support arms.
The present invention further provides a method of displaying a decorative wreath in conjunction with the alternate embodiment of the stand, comprising the steps of: (a) placing the base of the alternate embodiment of the display stand on a horizontal flat surface such that each of the support extensions of the vertical support arms of the stand extends vertically upward from the base and the wreath stabilizing arm and the second wreath stabilizing arm of the stand extend horizontally in a direction toward the front edge of the frame; (b) holding the wreath in a vertical alignment relative to the flat surface, the wreath being positioned such that the center of the wreath is substantially aligned with center points of the base and the frame; (c) placing the wreath on the wreath attachment arms of the vertical support arms such that the vertical support arms contact the wreath at points substantially corresponding to points on the top of the wreath most widely separated from each other; and (d) inserting the wreath stabilizing arm and the second wreath stabilizing arm into the bottom of the wreath, to further stabilize the wreath as it is supported by the vertical support arms.